1-count
A 1-count is a passing pattern where every throw is a pass. Since this is an ambidextrous pattern, it's more difficult than a 2-count. In passing world records, only the number of passes caught is counted, so numbers passing records are commonly done in 1-count patterns because the easier 2-count would have to be done twice as long to get the same number of caught passes. In a 2-person 1-count with an even number of objects, each person does a pass on every throw while juggling in a cascade or a fountain. This results in two cascades or wimpy patterns each done with one juggler's right hand and the other juggler's left hand. It can be done asynch or synch. In a 6 (or 10, 14, 18) object synch 1-count, the jugglers take turns throwing with both hands at the same time. In an 8 (or 12, 16, 20) object synch 1-count, all four hands throw at the same time. In an 6 object asynch 1-count, both right hands throw at the same time, and both left hands throw at the same time. In an 8 object asynch 1-count, one juggler's right hand throws at the same time as the other juggler's left hand. Collisions can be avoided in an 8 object 1-count by having one person throw passes on the outside of the pattern and the other person throw passes on the inside of the pattern, or by having one person throw at 5-height and the other person throw at 3-height, with the jugglers taking turns throwing with both hands at the same time. A 1-count with an odd number of objects can be done with every throw the same height, and only one hand throwing at a time. One person throws diagonal passes, and the other person throws straight passes. Both people juggle at a normal speed, each throwing in between the other's throws. The order the hands throw in depends on the number of objects being juggled. For a number just above a multiple of 4 (5, 9, 13, 17), the throwing order is: diagonal-passer's right hand, straight-passer's right hand, diagonal-passer's left hand, straight-passer's left hand. For a number just below a multiple of 4 (7, 11, 15, 19), the throwing order is: diagonal-passer's right hand, straight-passer's left hand, diagonal-passer's left hand, straight-passer's right hand. The straight-passer does their first throw (a pass) right after the diagonal-passer's first throw. If the diagonal-passer starts with their right hand, the straight-passer's first pass is with their left hand for 7 objects, or their right hand for 9 objects. A less collision-prone way to do a 1-count with an odd number of objects is to have the diagonal-passer throw higher than the straight-passer. (The two jugglers should throw at the heights of the basic solo patterns for two consecutive numbers that add up to the number of objects being passed, e.g. 3s and 4s for passing 7, or 4s and 5s for passing 9.) In this kind of 1-count, the hands are synchronized: for a number just above a multiple of 4, one person's right hand throws at the same time as the other person's left hand, and for a number just below a multiple of 4, both right hands throw at the same time, and both left hands throw at the same time. To start the pattern, the diagonal-passer throws one object first, and then the straight-passer makes their first throw at the same time as the diagonal-passer makes their second throw. The 2-height 1-count can also be done with the straight-passer throwing higher than the diagonal-passer. In this kind of 1-count, for a number just above a multiple of 4, both right hands throw at the same time, and both left hands throw at the same time, and for a number just below a multiple of 4, one person's right hand throws at the same time as the other person's left hand. To start the pattern, the straight-passer throws one object first, and then the diagonal-passer makes their first throw at the same time as the straight-passer makes their second throw.   1-count by Peter Kaseman and Doug Sayers]] Alternative names *Ultimate passing *Ultimates See also *2-count *3-count *4-count *6-count Category:Patterns Category:Passing patterns Category:Basic patterns Category:Period 1 patterns